Venomous Attack Quest
Quest Giver: **Gaithra *'Prerequisite:' **??? *'Description:' **Gaithra speaking: I have had a vision of great evil and cruelty. Take my hand and see what I see... As you take Gaithra's hand, the world around you swirls and swims and you find '' yourself in the dark, dank Goblin Grotto. **Goblin King speaking: Lord Ance promise us humanscum suffer and die but not die fast enough! **Lezurk speaking: But my Worship, I have thoughts of my owness. Let us set our best rats brimful of fleadeath and teeth to kill the humanscum of Edgewood! **Goblin King speaking: Hmmmm. Our beloved ones to be wasted on the humanscum? Still I like this. Let it be so. ''The vision grows pale and weak. You find yourself back in present time in Gaithra's dwelling. **Gaithra speaking: So you see we must take immediate action if we are to save the people of Edgewood. With your help I can create a powerful poison if you will brave the goblin caves to poison the rat's cheese. To create a powerful enough poison to destroy the Goblin's rats I will need six pieces of green fungus from the mountain pass ogres, and five dribbles of poison from the cave scorpions and four rabid bat fangs from the vampire bats in the Lonely Mountain caves. You have done extremely well. Now we must find a bowl that will be able to handle the deadly mixture of poison. Josablen has the only rosewood bowl that will handle and protect this toxic mixture. The problem is that once you use the bowl, the poison will have sunk in and you will not be able to use it again. He may ask you to do something in exchange for him, but we must have that bowl in order to mix the poison. Bring him this ointment for his aching feet. It will put him in a more generous mood. **Josablen speaking: Well, I am pleased to recieve this ointment, I must say. I'm sure it's at a cost though. Let's hear it then. So you want to take my precious rosewood bowl? Well, I'm prepared to give it to you....provided you do me a favor. I need about five black bearskins. Bring them to me and I'll give you the rosewood bowl. Be wary, those bears are ferocious. These are decent skins and will provide excellent warmth for the winter ahead. Very well, I will honor our bargain. Here is the rosewood bowl. **Gaithra speaking: You have done what I needed--now I will be able to mix the poison. You must take this mixture and poison all the cheese that you find in the goblin cave. Do this as quickly as possible and then return to me. We must see if you were successful. You sprinkle the poison on the rat's pile of cheese. Immediately the cheese '' begins to fester. **Gaithra speaking: Let us see if you were successful. Take my hand. ''As you take Gaithra's hand, your vision blurs and once more you are standing in the Goblin Grotto, listening to the goblins fighting furiously. **Goblin King speaking: Lezurk! Why have you not send our plague filled beloveds to attack the humanscum?! **Lezurk speaking: They be dead my Kingly One. All of our best and brightest rats now cold, furry mounds of deadness. **Goblin King speaking: All of them? Mark my words Lezurk, we shall yet have revenge for our Fifi and all her kind! This not over. The cries of the goblins fade as you find yourself back in Gaithra's cave. **Gaithra speaking: It seems we have defeated the goblins and their heinous plans. The people of Edgewood owe you their lives, once again. * Required: **Obtain 6 Yellow Fungus from Ogre in The Mountain Pass. **Obtain 5 Dribble of Poison from Cave Scorpion in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 4 Rabid Bat Fang from Vampire Bat in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtained 1 Healing Ointment. **See Josablen in Silverine Town to continue quest. **Obtain 5 Black Bear Skin from Black Bear in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtained 1 Rosewood Bowl. **See Gaithra in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. **Obtained 1 Rat Poison. **See Pile of Cheese in Goblin Cave to complete quest. **See Gaithra in The Lonely Mountains to continue quest. *'Rewards:' **97 Gold and 875 XP. Category:Quests